I'm Not Like Them, Right?
by luvvturtles
Summary: I never really hated Harry Potter. I mean we were complete opposites but I never really hated him and I guess that is what caused this to happen in the end. I mean daughters of Death Eaters are supposed to hate the Boy Who Lived, right? Well, in my defense, I didn't even know who my parents were until our fourth year at Hogwarts. DracoM/OC other random pairings maybe too...
1. Prologue: A Little About Me

So my Beta said that this story is really good... Lets see what you think!

* * *

I never really hated Harry Potter. I mean we were complete opposites but I never really hated him and I guess that is what caused this to happen in the end.

I mean daughters of Death Eaters are supposed to hate the Boy Who Lived, right? Well, in my defense, I didn't even know who my parents were until our fourth year at Hogwarts.

Okay, let me explain my background a little before we get into that. My name is Skylar Hale, at least that is what the Ministry named me, and I was sent to a magical foster care home when I was barely a year old, sounds familiar right? Wrong. My foster family loved me, you might know them actually, Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Makes more sense right?

Anyways the Tonks raised me and their older daughter, Nymphadora, erm… Tonks, until I received my own Hogwarts letter and that fall was sent off to Hogsmeade station where I boarded the Hogwarts Express. A train ride, tour, and lecture later I was standing amongst the other first years and witnessed the exchanged between this boy, Harry Potter, and an arrogant Draco Malfoy. After which, I was sorted as a Slytherin.

Now that you know some about me let us actually skip to my fourth year, the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

* * *

Hey guys! So yeah new story! :) Hope you like and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 1: Why Must We Sing?

YOLO - I hate that quote... SWAG - This one makes me laugh because it means Secretly We Are Gay (look it up)

* * *

The school was a buzz of excitement. I shifted nervously at the Slytherin table as everyone around me talked excitedly about this new announcement, the TriWizard Tournament. To my right was my best friend, Daphne Greengrass, who was talking excitedly to my other best friend, the arrogant boy from first year, Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, Skye, aren't you excited to see the boys from Durmstrang? I mean, the Viktor Krum goes there and he is Hot with a capital H," Daphne turned and asked me.

"Eh," I replied looking across the tables to Gryffindor. There table seemed just as excited as mine.

"Why are you looking at the Gryffindorks again, Hale?" Draco asked leaning forward around a silent Daphne.

"Well, Malfoy, at least they are something to look at besides these two," I gesture toward Goyle and Crabbe who were stuffing their faces in front of me.

Draco's nose wrinkled in disgust before turning back to me, "You know..." He starts but Dumbledore cuts him off by introducing Beauxbatons.

The doors swung open and girls in blue uniforms and hats and do an unimpressive magical show.

I sighed, "Why must they be so..."

"Amazing?" Daphne sighed dramatically.

"Gorgeous," Draco said, his head resting in his hands as he watched the girls run past. I thwacked him on the head.

"My father will hear about this," he said, Daphne and I mouthing the words mockingly even as he said them. He glared at us.

When Beauxbaton had finished their routine, the whole hall erupted in cheers and whistles, I rolled my eyes as the boys wolf-whistled.

Then Dumbledore introduced Durmstrang and everyone became silent as they stared at the doors. Daphne was bouncing in anticipation and I nudged her in the ribs with my elbow so she would stop. It didn't work.

Then the Durmstrang boys came in with their staffs and brown uniforms. Personally I thought they looked like any other boy but apparently Daphne though different.

They ran to the front of the hall and behind them strode in Viktor Krum. Now a little about him. He was tall, dark, and decently handsome dressed in a fur cape and hat. He was broad and walked with a sense of authority. It was quite amusing really.

Then a fiery phoenix appeared from the wands of two Durmstrang boys before disappearing making me jump. Daphne laughed at me.

Then the two headmasters embraced each other like brothers before Dumbledore made them stand and sing. It was really lame. I didn't even sing, neither did Draco but Daphne made up words as she went along making a sort of parody. I could see the other schools look at us with raised eyebrows and when the headmistress of Beauxbaton glanced at me I shrugged and looked away.

I sighed in relief when the embarrassment was over and we were allowed to eat.

"So, Skye, what did you think of Viktor?" Daphne asked taking a sip of the pumpkin juice.

"Well, he is okay I guess. His Quidditch skills must make up for his looks," I said nonchalantly, as I grabbed a roll from the basket in front of me.

Draco snorted and shook his head, "Is everything about Quidditch with you?"

Daphne was still in shock.

I pretended to ponder Draco's question, "Uh, yeah. Boys are like snitches, if they want to be caught they will come right to you, if not you either chase them down or let them go."

"Unless you're Potter," Draco commented, taking a bite from an apple, "You could just catch it in your mouth."

I snort, "You realize what you just said?"

Draco glared at me as a slight blush crossed his cheeks, "You know what I mean."

I waved him off, "Yeah, yeah."

"I cannot believe you said that about Viktor," Daphne managed to squeak out.

I laughed, "Have you even heard what we were talking about, Daph?"

"You insulted her biggest crush, Hale," Draco chuckled gesturing toward where the Durmstrang boys were seated, "I bet if she could she rape him on the spot."

"Hey, hey, it's not rape if you enjoy it," Daphne said holding up her hands and shrugged.

"Who says he would enjoy it?" I asked grabbing an apple from the basket Draco had on his plate.

"Hey!" He tried to protest but I just slapped his hand away.

"I say he would enjoy it," Daphne said pointedly before grabbing an apple from Draco's basket.

"Hey! These are mine, get your own!" He complained wrapping his arms around the basket.

Then Dumbledore yelled at us to be quiet and I sighed as he started his speech about a new rule and introducing the Ministry guy but, then weird things started happening. Dark clouds started forming at the roof of the Hall only to have it zapped at by a scary looking guy with a weird eye.

Then the Ministry guy, with his weird accent, spoke about how the Ministry had decided to add an age limit of 17 to the competition.

"Oi, that's not fair!" I yelled along with other voices from Slytherin and the other Houses.

I sat down and looked glumly at my apple.

"Hey, it can't be that bad Skye," Daphne said putting an arm around my shoulders.

I look at her with "the look" and she nods silently, "I see."

Draco, who had been silent, spoke then, "Wonder if Snape would do us a favor."

* * *

S TO THE K TO THE Y TO THE E

and don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 2: A Favor From Snape

**Presenting**

**A luvvturtles Production**

**I'm Not Like Them, Right? Part 2: A Favor From Snape**

* * *

"Absolutely not, Miss Hale," Snape exclaimed.

"But Severus!" I protested stomping my foot.

He glances at me and sighs, "Hale how many times do have to tell you to call me Professor!"

I shrug, "I don't know but, please _Professor." _I purposefully emphasize "professor" causing Draco, who had insisted on coming, that little twat, snorted and arrogantly put his feet up on the desk. I glared at him and he just raised an arrogant eyebrow which I ignored.

Snape sighed, "Why would I help you put yourself in danger, Miss Hale?"

I shrugged, "Because you always tell us to bend the rules as much as we can. We have a reputation, Severus." I arrogantly stick up my nose, "Or have you forgotten what House you are in?"

"Miss Hale, that is enough," Snape said glaring at Draco then at me. He sighs, "I will see what I can do," I smirk, "But we will have to see, won't we?" Snape says looking at us with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

I nod, obviously dismissed, "Come along, Draco." We stalk out of Snape's classroom and walk shoulder to shoulder back to the common room.

"What do you think he's up to?" Draco asks nudging my arm with his elbow as we make our way through the empty halls.

I shrug, "Its Snape, can't really know what goes through his mind." We turn a corner and suddenly there are a bunch of students walking to and from classes. A couple of third year Gryffindors come giggling toward them and I smirk at Draco who nods slightly.

We make our way and I "accidently" slam into one of them, sending them and their books to the floor. "Oops," I smirk as the little Gryffindor girls's face turns beet red and she raises her wand, "Stupefy!"

"Ennervate!" I cast countering her stupefy as an evil grin makes its way onto my face, "So you want to play brave, little Gryffindor?" A crowd starts forming and I notice Draco had taken his place at my side, as was usual when I got into these scuffles.

The little Gryffindor growls, "Redu~" She starts but just then Hermione Granger, followed by the other two, rush forward.

"Ginny!" She says harshly and the third year lowers her wand. So this is Ginny Weasley then, I look at her carefully, committing her face to memory. Draco nudges me and I look to see Professor McGonagall and Snape walking briskly toward us. I defiantly meet Snape's eyes and he his mouth turns into a small upturn of approval.

"What happened here, Miss Hale?" McGonagall demands looking between me and Ginny.

"I accidently hit her shoulder heading toward Charms, Professor." I glare slightly at Ginny, "Then she decided to stupefy me and I blocked it. Ask anyone here," I gesture to the crowd around us.

McGonagall's mouth forms a thin line, "I see, Miss Weasley is what she says the truth?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ginny says looking down at her feet.

I look triumphantly at Draco who just arrogantly glares at Potter who was glaring at both of us as he places a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," McGonagall sighs disappointedly before turning on her heel and stalking away. Snape grunts to the other students and they disappate until it is just Draco, Snape, and I.

He grimaces, "I will put your name in the Goblet of Fire, Miss Hale." He then turns and leaves in a billow of black robes.

I blink, once, then twice, before turning to Draco who is looking at me with a smirk. I grab his hand and we race back to the Slytherin Common Room.

We burst in to see Pansy Parkinson snogging some sixth year in the corner of the room and I pretend to gag making Draco chuckle lowly. The other Slytherins are gathered around the fireplace but they all turn to look at us as we enter. I stalk toward one of the empty recliners, plopping onto it and smirking triumphantly at the others. I knew they had already heard about the Weasley incident.

"So, whose ready for the drawing tomorrow?" I ask casually looking at my green and sliver nails, magically done of course. A chorus of complaints and yells follow along the lines of; Cut the shit, Hale. What in bloody hell happened? And my favorite, "Did little Weasley cry?"

I smirk, "Oh she didn't cry but she was sure pissed, tried to stupefy me she did." A chorus of boo's follow and I glance at Draco who was arrogantly stretched out on another chair looking around with an air of dominance. That's what I liked about Draco, even though I was raised by his blood traitor Aunt, he still treated me like the Pureblood I was, at least as close as one can get to a Malfoy, that is.

"Oi, Draco, should we tell them the plan," I call to him as the noise quiets.

Draco shrugs, "Why not they wouldn't dare tell, would they?" The room is deathly silent as I stand, I may be short but I know I command attention. I have straight black hair and green eyes that have silver specks scattered around the pupils. My skin is not as pale as Draco's but its close enough. I have a small frame but I have muscle that helps fill me out my tall build.

I look around at each person, "I have figured out a way to bring more honor to the Slytherin House and it involves the Goblet of Fire."

Pansy Parkinson's lip curls into a snarl, "And how in the bloody hell are you going to do that?"

I look at her in disdain, "I have my ways, Parkinson."

Pansy's face lights up slightly, "Let me guess, you slept with one of the teachers?" Her little clique giggle evilly as Pansy looks triumphantly at me. Draco goes to stand but I glare at him and he slinks back into his chair.

"I'm not like you, Pansy," I look at her coldly, "I don't need to sleep with men to get what I desire."

Pansy huffs, "I-I."

I frown in fake sympathy, "Oh, has poor Pansy run out of things to say?"

Her lips pinch together as she tries to come up with something.

I turn and make my way to where Draco is sitting, running my hand up his arm, "You see, Pansy, some of us naturally get what we want." I look at her arrogantly as she huffs again and goes to pull her wand.

I shake my head, "You don't stand a chance, Pansy."

Her shoulders slump and her clique pull her away as everyone just stays quiet. I grab Draco's hand and lead him out the door followed by wolf whistles.

Once outside Draco pulls me into an alcove and we stand there, our foreheads touching.

"What did you mean what you wanted?" Draco whispered, his lips brushing my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I chuckle lowly, "I think you know what I want." I tilt my head up and kiss his jaw lightly. His eyes meet my for a fraction of a second; silver on green. I lean forward and kiss a path from his jaw to the corner of his mouth. He looks at me once more, searching my eyes, before capturing my mouth in his.

* * *

Review Please! :)

So what did you think of the DracoxOC?

I like. ;)


	4. Chapter 3: The Transfer Gets Laid

Long chapter yay!

* * *

Draco and I walked hand in hand to the Great Hall the next morning. The other Slytherins hooted and whistled but silenced once we came to the Hall. We took our normal seats and Draco haughtily looked over at where the Trio was entering. I caught Hermione's eye and smirked mischievously which caused her to whisper something to the Weasel who glared at me.

I smiled condescendingly before turning to Daphne, "Did you see Granger's face?"

She giggled, "Yeah, she looked like she wanted to hex you."

I shrug, "Why not? More points from Gryffindor. You know…" I start but Dumbledore cuts me off clearing his throat.

"Students I would like to introduce two new students," He gestures to two girls who stand a distance to his right. I look them over carefully and I hum in approval. The first has unruly black curls and dark eyes that look in disdain at the raucous Gryffindors. She reminds me of… never mind. The second is a strawberry blond who has disturbingly blue eyes. She also looks with disdain at both the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. I immediately like her.

"What house do you think they'll be sorted into, Draco?" I asked quietly leaning close to him.

He wraps an arm around my shoulders, ignoring the look Snap e was giving him, "Mhm, the dark-haired one either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. The blonde? Definitely Slytherin, just look at the way she holds herself."

I look at her more carefully; she meets my eyes and looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright students, let us begin the Sorting Ceremony for these transfers," Dumbledore motions for the dark-haired girl to go first. She sits down on the rickety old stool and shifts uncomfortably. McGonagall places the hat on her head and it immediately comes to life.

"Ah, a transfer I see. American? Hmm," The hat wheezes, "Intelligence lies among cunning far greater than I have felt before, SLYTHERIN!"

I smirk at her as she hops off the stool and sits on the bench next to Daphne. I lean around Daphne who leans back to allow me to see the girl whose eyes are unnerving up close, "What's your name, girl?"

She glances at me, "Vienna Le...Black." She hesitates slightly when she said her last name. Something was not right with her and I wanted to know what.

The blonde was up now and as she approached the stool she waved her wand and it transfigured into a black cushioned stool with little silver arm rests. She smirked to herself and sat down on the stool, her back straight. McGonagall cleared her throat and placed the hat on to her head, or at least tried. Like with my sorting the hat immediately screeched, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered once more before she sat down proudly. I noticed that she kept stealing glances at the Slytherin Keeper, Braeden Toll, a decently attractive person with long black hair and jaw dropping muscles, not that Draco wasn't muscular, but Braeden was like the definition of defined muscles.

I acknowledged her briefly as she takes a seat in front of me, Goyle and Crabbe on either side practically drooling over her. I stifled a chuckle causing Draco to look at where I was looking at. He looked in open disdain at their lack of self-respect as they practically raped her with their eyes.

Dumbledore finally gives us permission to eat and I immediately grab a waffle that had appeared on a plate in front of me.

"So, what's your name?" I ask the blonde as she reaches for the cinnamon toast.

"Isabel," She says, her American accent showing through, "Isabel Peverell." Her blue eyes meet mine as if challenging me to say something about her heritage.

I nod, "My name is Skylar Hale but most people just call me Hale. My Quidditch team calls me Skyfall. Don't even ask where that came from." She raises an eyebrow whilst taking a bite of her toast.

"That's interesting, Hale," She says after swallowing then her eyes land on Draco, looking his up and down, "And who is this?" She practically purrs.

I mentally growl but smile slyly when Draco answers, "I'm Draco Malfoy and this beautiful creature is my girl," He nuzzled my hair causing Isabel's eyes to widen in realization that Draco was off-limits.

"So, Isabel, what electives are you taking?" I ask curiously.

"Um, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures," She answers pulling a piece of parchment from her robes.

I nod before asking the inevitable, "Blood Status?"

She looks stunned for a second before arrogantly replying, "Pureblood."

I look at Draco who still looks at her with a slight air of disdain, "Good." And I turn back to eating. Turns out we only had one class that day so after breakfast Draco and I walked to McGonagall's classroom, occasionally yelling insults at various Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors but the best time came when we "accidently" confronted the Trio in the halls.

Hermione looked at me, her lip curled in disgust before pulling Ron and Harry past us.

"Where are you going, _Mudblood_?" I hissed causing her to stop in her tracks. I could have cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"What…did…you…call…me?" She seethed as Harry tried to pull her away.

I smirked, "Oh, I think you heard me."

Ron's face was very red, like his sister's was yesterday, "Leave her alone you munter."

I feel my face get warm and my fingers itch to hex the living daylights out of the bloody Gryffindor.

"Ron, I don't think that was a smart idea," Harry murmurs as he takes in my silent fury.

"Oh, it's alright Harry," I spit making them wince, "I see it fitting that the blood traitor would choose the mudblood." Ron looks like he is about to say something but Harry gives him a look and they lead Hermione down the hall.

I spin on my heel and push through the stunned crowd, I spot Isabel and she motions for me.

"What?" I asked her as she pulls Draco and me aside.

She looks around, "Look, Marcus Flint told me to tell you that there is going to be a party after the Choosing Ceremony."

I look at her suspiciously, "Why would Flint tell you?"

She shrugs, "He wanted to know my name and then he told me about the party."

I nod, "We'll see. Now we are going to be late to Transfiguration." I grab Draco's hand and we waltz into McGonagall's room right as she stood to take attendance. She looked disapprovingly at our joined hands.

"No public displaying of affection in my class, Ms. Hale, Mr. Malfoy."

I shrug and casually slide into an empty seat in the back with Draco. In front of me were the transfers, Isabel and Vienna.

"Okay students today we are going to be learning…" McGonagall starts and I barely pay attention until she calls on me.

"Ms. Hale, could you please demonstrate a switching spell for us?" I sigh heavily and wave my wand murmuring the incantation and causing the Luna Lovegood's drawing of, I think, a nargle to switch with the cactus in front of Neville Longbottom.

"Very good, Ms. Hale," McGonagall says smiling tightly, "Now switch them back."

I wave my wand lazily and they switch back, much to Luna's relief. I nod at the Professor before plopping down into the chair and lazily twirling my wand.

"Alright I want you to practice the spells we talked about and I will see you in next class," McGonagall dismisses.

Draco leads me to the common room where our group, not necessarily friends, awaits us. The transfers come in and join us not to long after that. I see Braeden glance over at Isabel before Vienna pipes up.

"We should play 7 Minutes in Heaven!"

Everyone murmurs his or her agreement.

"Who goes first?" Daphne asks looking around excitedly.

"Braeden and the new girl, Isabel," Draco says pulling me on to his lap.

I smirk as Isabel and Braeden are dragged to a supply closet hidden behind a tapestry of Salazar Slytherin.

Five minutes go by and we start hearing thumps and groans. I look at Vienna with a raised eyebrow and she just shrugs.

"Alright that's seven minutes," Daphne calls out and one of the guys opens the door to reveal a slightly disturbing sight. Isabel's robe had been pulled up and Braeden was pressed right up against her. Luckily, you couldn't see anything but the looks on their faces gave away what had occurred. The boy who had opened the door quickly closed it and I felt my nose curl up in disgust.

"I totally call not cleaning that."

* * *

I know there is grammar errors but I am trying to get my friend to Beta for me...


End file.
